Double Teamed Demon Style
by Vampchick2010
Summary: What happens when a set of demonic twins get bored? Why you get a mini series of games with the nations. What truths will be revealed? Read to find out what happens to the nations and feel free to join in the torture. Warning yaoi and language. *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did there would be more yaoi. This is a story I am working on with my sister, YoujiZero, the writer of Hetalia Truth or Dare Anything Goes. Vamp is me Vampchick2010. Daemon is YoujiZero. We switch between human and country names so you may use either. Enjoy and please review.

Double Teamed Demon Style

Chapter One: Have You Done This?

Nations: *suddenly appear* Where are we?

_A girl with long raven black hair with vibrant red highlights. Her emerald green eyes lit up in happiness. Next to her is a girl with short crimson red hair and lavender eyes enters the room._

Vamp: Hello and welcome to Double Teamed Demon Style. We are your hosts. I am Vamp and this is-

Daemon: And I am Daemon. Her twin sister. By the way I'm the older twin *smirks*

Vamp: Was that really necessary schwester?

Daemon: Yes it was.

Ludwig: Excuse me. What is the point of us being here?

Daemon: I summoned you all here to play a series of games.

Vamp: We were bored. *pauses and realizes who just spoke* DOITSU! *glomps*

Daemon: *sighs* is she really my sister?

Vamp: Yes I am. *clings to Germany*

Antonio: She acts like Italy. I like her.

Daemon: Wait Spain is here? The Spaniard with a great ass.

Antonio: Si, Gracias.

Daemon: *nosebleed* so hot.

Vamp: *smiles happily*

Feli: ve

Vamp: *releases Germany* ITA-CHAN, so cute *hugs*

Feli: ve, yay I like hugs *hugs back*

Arthur: What the bloody hell are you two?

Daemon: I'm an elemental demon. My name says it all.

Vamp: My name says it all. I am a vampire.

Arthur: How the bloody hell is that possible?

Vamp: Well our mom is a demon and our dad is a vampire. I took the vampire side while my sister took the demon side. Understand now.

Arthur: ….

Daemon: Time to play! *smirks evilly*

Vamp: Which game should we play first?

Daemon: Have you done this, shall be the first game. *3:)*

Vamp: Oooh, how fun. *pulls a hat out of nowhere*

Daemon: Here are the rules.

1. We will pass the hat around the circle

2. When you pull out a slip of paper read it out loud

3. After it is read out loud anyone who has done this will raise their hand

4. We will keep track of the game.

Vamp: That should be simple enough. Now let's form a circle.

_All nations form a circle. Daemon runs over to sit with Romano and Spain. Vamp rushes over to sit with Germany and Italy. _

Vamp: Oh yeah, if you refuse to participate in any of our games than you will have to eat England's cooking.

Arthur: Is my cooking really that bad?

Everyone except hosts: YES!

Arthur: *goes emo corner*

Vamp: Come on Iggy. You have to play too.

Arthur: … *sits next to America*

Vamp: I'll start.

Daemon: Go ahead sister.

_Vamp reaches into the hat and puts out a slip of paper._

Vamp: Have you ever kissed your crush?

Feli: *raises hand*

Elizaveta: *raises hand*

Roderich: *raises hand*

Francis: *raises hand*

Kiku: *blush and raises hand*

Daemon: *reluctantly raises hand*

Vamp: really? When did you sis?

Daemon: No comment *blushes*

Vamp: *confused* okay moving on.

_Germany reaches into hat and pulls out a slip of paper._

Ludwig: Have you ever had a- *blushes*

Vamp: *leans towards Germany* lesen Sie es jetzt.

Ludwig: …

Daemon: Iggy's cooking

Ludwig: …*blushes* Have you ever had a hidden porn stash?

Daemon: Does hardcore doujinshi count?

Vamp: yes it does.

Ludwig: * reluctantly raises hand*

Daemon: *reluctantly raises hand*

Gilbert: Of course West does. He is my awesome but not as awesome as me bruder.

Vamp: Preußen nur die Hand heben, wenn Sie eine haben.

Gilbert: *pouts then raises hand*

_Italy reaches into hat and pulls out paper._

Feli: Have you ever secretly dated someone?

Francis: *raises hand*

Gilbert: *raises hand*

Mathew: *raises hand*

Daemon: *raises hand*

Kiku: *raises hand*

Vamp: *throws a questioning look at Daemon *

Daemon: What?

Vamp: Nothing

Lovino: *reluctantly raises hand*

Spain: *raises hand*

Vamp: Wow. Really was not expecting that many people.

Daemon: I-I-I agree *glances at France*

_Hungary reaches into the hat and pulls out a paper._

Elizaveta: Have you ever had sex at someone else's house?

Francis: *raises hand*

Vamp: That's not surprising at all.

Daemon: What is that supposed to mean?

Vamp: Why are you defending the perverted frog?

Daemon: *blushes* You don't need to know.

Vamp: you will explain later.

Daemon: I don't have to. Now can we move on?

Vamp: okay moving on. Austria your turn.

_Austria reaches into hat and pulls out a paper._

Roderich: Have you ever played music when you are angry or upset?

Roderich: *raises hand*

Vamp: *raises hand*

Daemon: *raises hand*

Heracles: zzzzz

Daemon: Japan wake him up.

Kiku: Greece-san, meow

Heracles: Kitty?

Vamp: Your turn Greece.

_Greece falls back asleep. Japan reaches into hat for Greece and pulls out a paper._

Kiku: Have you ever admitted something embarrassing out loud?

Ludwig: *raises hand*

Feli: *looks confused* ve, Is that why Doitsu goes red whenever I mention our se-

Ludwig: That is enough Italy. Raise your hand.

Feli: ve, okay. *raises hand*

Vamp: Hmm, sounds like Doitsu doesn't want us to know something.

Spain: *raises hand*

Lovi: *raises hand* (reference to chapter 6 of YoujiZero's Hetalia Truth or Dare Anything Goes)

Vamp: Next is Japan then a short break.

_Japan reaches into hat and pulls out a paper._

Kiku: Have you ever told anyone who you like?

Feli: *raises hand*

Antonio: *raises hand*

Vamp: *raises hand*

Daemon: So few. Well time for-

Vamp: Like you have room to talk. I saw you constantly looking at France and blushing.

Daemon: *blushes* YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Vamp: Danke for admitting.

Daemon: ….

Francis: honhonhon

Vamp: Time for a break. I'll go make snacks.

Feli: Passssta

Vamp: Yes Ita-chan I'll make pasta. Would you like to help?

Feli: ve, si

_Vamp and Italy go to the kitchen to make snacks while France and Daemon sneak off somewhere. They walk out of the kitchen a half hour later. By then Daemon and France are back. _

Arthur: I thought vampires lived off blood.

Vamp: *eyes flash red and glares* I can eat normal food as well you bloody git.

Daemon: *sees Vamp's eyes flash red* Shiiiiiiit

Everyone except hosts and Francis: *looks confused*

Daemon: When her eyes turn red she is pissed. Who pissed her off?

Vamp: *Sets food on table then slowly walks towards England with glowing red eyes*

Arthur: *Shaking* ….

Daemon: Crap it was Iggy?

Vamp: Yeah where were you?

Daemon: *looks at France* Nowhere

Vamp: *glares at England* Let's continue.

Feli: ve, o-o-okay

Ludwig: It's okay Italy. *comforts Italy*

Gilbert: keseseseseseses

Antonio: fusfusfusfusfus

Daemon: SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!

Vamp: ….

Francis: weren't we continuing the game?

Vamp: *eyes back to normal* yes

_Turkey reaches into hat and pulls out a paper._

Sadiq: Have you ever you ever dated a pervert?

Daemon: *reluctantly raises hand*

Feli: *raises hand*

Francis: *raises hand*

Mathew: *raises hand*

Vamp: Wow that was unexpected. Mathew who have you dated that was a perv?

Mathew: *whispers* Prussia

Everyone except hosts and Gilbert: Who is Mathew?

Mathew: *whispers* I'm Canada

Vamp: *hugs Canada* I'm sorry they don't notice you.

Mathew: *whispers* It's okay. I'm used to it.

Alfred: Why is the hostess hugging air?

Vamp: Shut up America.

Daemon: Kay, Lovi your next.

Lovi: What do you want bastards? It's Lovino!

Vamp: Lovi please watch your language. I don't want this game full of bad language.

Daemon: *snickering* Coming from the one who loves to swear.

Vamp: Shut up. I do not.

Daemon: Yeah, right.

_Romano reaches into hat and pulls out a paper._

Lovi: Have you bastards ever dressed like a girl?

Feli: ve, me and fratello have *raises hand*

Lovi: Damn it Feli *raises hand*

Francis: *raises hand*

Gilbert: *reluctantly raises hand* (reference to chapter 5 of YoujiZero's Hetalia Truth or Dare Anything Goes)

Kiku: *reluctantly raises hand* (reference to chapter 4 of YoujiZero's Hetalia Truth or Dare Anything Goes)

Roderich: *reluctantly raises hand* (reference to chapter 5 of YoujiZero's Hetalia Truth or Dare Anything Goes)

Arthur: *reluctantly raises hand* (reference to chapter 5 of YoujiZero's Hetalia Truth or Dare Anything Goes)

Vamp: Wow you guys seem to like to cross-dress.

Everyone who cross-dressed: …..

Antonio: Is it my turn now?

Vamp: Yep

_Spain reaches into hat and pulls out a paper._

Antonio: Have you ever gone out on a date with anyone in this room?

Everyone except Sadiq and Vamp: *raises hand*

Daemon: I'm next. *reaches into hat* Have you ever been caught in the middle of something?

Francis and Daemon: *raises hand*

Feli and Ludwig: *raises hand*

Arthur and Alfred: *reluctantly raises hand*

Francis: I suppose it is my turn. *reaches into hat* Have you ever been in a threesome?

Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis: *raises hand*

Iggy: My turn *sighs and reaches into hat* Have you ever had sex in a public place? *blushes*

Francis: *raises hand*

Alfred: It's the hero's turn. *reaches into hat* Have you ever French kissed your lover? *blushes*

Ludwig and Feli: *raises hand*

Daemon and Francis: *raises hand*

Antonio: *raises hand*

Lovi: *reluctantly raises hand*

Arthur and Alfred: *reluctantly raises hand*

Mathew: *whispers* My turn, I guess. *Reaches into hat* Have you ever been drunk off your ass?

Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Roderich, and Arthur: *raises hand*

Vamp: Last person for this round is Prussia.

Gilbert: The awesome me gets a turn. *reaches into hat* Have you ever had sex while drunk?

Gilbert, Francis, Antonio: *raises hand*

Well that round is over. Join us next time for a thrilling game of truth or dare. send us your truths or dares. you may dare the hostesses. till next time Vampchick2010 and YoujiZero out.

Please remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As stated before I don't own Hetalia or the songs from Disney. If I did there would be more yaoi. I used Google translate for all languages. If something is translated wrong please let me know. Well enough chit chat. On with the story. Enjoy and please review.

Double Teamed Demon Style

Chapter Two: Truth or Dare

Vamp: Hello and welcome back to Double Teamed Demon Style.

Daemon: Yay! More tortu- I mean more games.

Vamp: Excited much?

Daemon: *smirks* of course. I love playing games with such easy targets.

Vamp: enough schwester.

Daemon: fine *pouts and sits next to France*

Vamp: Well, time to start the next round.

Lovi: Can't we just leave already, bastards?

Vamp: NIEN! I thought we already discussed the damn swearing. And it is bitches for us you gottverdammt bastardo! *eyes glow red*

Lovi: you don't scare me, bitch. *hides behind Spain*

Vamp: YOU NEVER GET TO LEAVE!

Daemon: Damn you people love to piss her off. *hides in emo corner behind a barrier of fire*

Feli: ve, Doitsu she is scary.

Ludwig: *shaken* It will be fine. *comforts Feli*

Daemon: Hey she likes gerita. She may not hurt Lovi too bad if there is gerita.

Feli: ve, what is gerita?

Ludwig: ….. *blushes*

Daemon: Nevermind what it is, just make out with Germany.

Feli: ve okay *makes out with Germany*

Daemon: Hey sis, look gerita.

Vamp: *eyes turn back to normal* What? *sees Germany and Italy making out* awesome *takes pictures with Hungary*

Gilbert: That is my word.

Vamp: What was that you just said? *smirks evilly with red eyes*

Gilbert: ….

Vamp: Like I thought.

Daemon: Sis snap out of it.

Vamp: *sees everyone eyeing her warily* Oh no. I snapped again didn't I?

Daemon: *walking towards the group* Yes

Vamp: Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't hurt Lovino, right?

Daemon: Not yet. We stopped you.

Vamp: Thank gott. Please excuse me. *walks off to the kitchen*

Everyone except hosts: Snapped?

Daemon: Yeah, whenever she hasn't had enough blood she gets cranky and will snap at anyone.

Arthur: I thought she didn't need blood.

Vamp: *walking back in* I still need blood but I can also eat normal food. Well I am fine now.

Daemon: You are almost out again aren't you?

Vamp: Unfortunately yes I am.

Daemon: Well after this round we will go get you more.

Vamp: Kay, now back to the game. What game is it this time?

Daemon: Truth or Dare

Feli: ve, That game is fun, right Doitsu?

Ludwig: Ja, I suppose

Daemon: I'll start with Lovi.

Lovi: It is Lovino, bitch.

Daemon: *rolls eyes* really? Come up with better insults. Truth or Dare Lovi.

Lovi: Truth, bitch

Daemon: Do you really love Spain?

Lovi: *blushes* Of course not.

Antonio: *looks sad* Really Lovi?

Lovi: *mumbles* Ti amo, pomodoro bastardo

Antonio: *smiles happily* Lovi~

Vamp: Well now that the drama is over, let's move on. Lovi your turn

Lovi: Whatever, bitches. Yo, potato bastard Truth or Dare

Ludwig: Truth

Vamp: I have a question we can use.

Daemon: Oh no, this can't be good.

Everyone except hosts: ….

Lovi: Whatever

Feli: ve, That is fratello's way of saying go ahead.

Vamp: kay. Doitsu have you ever had sex with Feli?

Ludwig: ….*blushes*

Vamp: Beantworten Sie jetzt, Deutschland.

Ludwig: Kann ich bitte leiten Sie diese Wende?

Vamp: Nein, Deutschland.

Arthur: Speak English you bloody gits

Vamp: But German is an epic language and I am also part German.

Ludwig: Really? Are you fluent in German?

Vamp: Yes I can. Now stop avoiding the question. Have. You. Done. It. With. Feli?

Ludwig: *blushes* Ja

Vamp: Nun war das so schwer?

Ludwig: …...

Vamp: Sie an der Reihe, Luddy.

Ludwig: *smirks* Vamp, truth or dare

Vamp: Dare

Ludwig: Kiss Prussia

Vamp: NEIN!

Ludwig: It is a dare.

Daemon: Would you prefer Iggy's cooking?

Vamp: ….

Arthur: Is my cooking really that bad?

Vamp: I don't know. I have never had British food.

Francis: It is horrid. Daemon's food is better.

Vamp: Since when have you known how good my sis is at cooking?

Daemon: *mumbles* Shit

Francis: She let me try it once.

Vamp: Sure. *looks at Daemon and France suspiciously* Fine I'll do the dare.

Vamp turns around to face Prussia and he quickly grabs her and pulls her into a deep kiss. Canada glares at his boyfriend as he kisses Vamp.

Daemon: *laughs*

Vamp: *glares and eyes flash red* Enough Gilbert. You have a boyfriend. I am so sorry Mathew. It was a dare.

Gilbert: You liked it. The awesome me is a great kisser.

Vamp: *borrows Hungary's frying pan and hits him on the head* I HATED IT!

Gilbert: *knocked out*

Vamp: Opps, on with the game. Daemon Truth or Dare

Daemon: Truth

Vamp: *smirks*

Daemon: *gulp*

Vamp: Are you in love with France?

Daemon: *blush* Why did you ask that?

Vamp: I asked first. To answer your question I asked cause you seem to be unable to keep your eyes off of him.

Daemon: Oui

Vamp: English please.

Daemon: I SAID YES DAMNIT! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!

Vamp: WHAT!

Francis: We have been dating for two months.

Vamp: *glares at France* Hurt my sister and you will be dead.

Francis: *gulp*

Daemon: Don't threaten my pervert.

Vamp: So that is why you wanted him here.

Daemon: Oui

Vamp: Moving on. Your turn schwester.

Daemon: Iggy, Truth or Dare

Arthur: The name is England, you bloody git. Truth

Daemon: Who in this room would be the worst to be trapped in an elevator with?

Arthur: Francis

Francis: Why me, Angleterre?

Arthur: Because you are a bloody pervert.

Daemon: But he is my bloody pervert.

Francis: Oui

Vamp: Time to move on.

Arthur: Italy, Truth or Dare

Feli: Dare, ve

Arthur: Grab the player on your left's ass

Feli: ve, okay. *grabs Germany's ass*

Ludwig: *blush* …..

Feli: ve, Doitsu has a firm butt.

Vamp: Oh really?

Daemon: Sister?

Francis: Is it possible that you like Germany?

Vamp: *blush* of course not

Daemon: Really sister? Then why are you blushing?

Vamp: No reason. Moving on.

Daemon: You're quick to move on.

Vamp: SHUT UP BITCH!

Antonio: So this is why you can deal with Lovi.

Vamp: I AM NOTHING LIKE LOVI!

Lovi: SHE IS NOTHING LIKE ME, TOMATO BASTARD!

Daemon: There is the proof.

Vamp: MOVING ON

Daemon: Feli-chan your turn *hugs Feli*

Feli: ve okay. Yay hugs. *hugs back* America Truth or dare

Alfred: Dare

Feli: Kiss the person you have a crush on.

Alfred: …

Vamp: Come Alfie, kissu your crush already

Alfred: I will cause I'm the hero.

Daemon: *sarcastically* yeah, yeah kiss already Mr. Hero.

Alfred: *blush* Fine *grabs Iggy and kisses him on cheek*

Arthur: *blushing* Why you bloody-

Vamp: You liked it Iggy.

Arthur: I DID NOT YOU BLOODY GIT! AND IT IS ENGLAND NOT IGGY!

Daemon: Calm down you bloody wanker.

Vamp: Yes, this proves America loves you.

Alfred: …I'm the hero.

Vamp: Oh before I forget, we have a guest.

Daemon: Who?

Vamp: Welcome Between.

_A short girl with light brown hair and blue eyes walks in._

Between: Well nice to be here. I have dares for you.

Vamp: Go ahead and read them.

Between: First dye Prussia's hair blue.

Vamp + Daemon: Oh Gilbert *Daemon pulls out a box of blue hair dye* Time to dye your hair.

Gilbert: What? No not my awesome hair.

Between: You must

_Vamp and_ _Daemon grab Prussia and dye his hair._

Gilbert: My awesome hair *pouts*

Vamp: *laughs* it suits you.

Ludwig: Oh gott.

Vamp: Doitsu I think she has a dare for you. *smirks*

Between: Yes I do. Lock Germany and Italy in a closet.

Vamp: I love that pairing. Yay gerita. In you go *pushes the two into a closet that appears* Are the cameras working?

Daemon: yes

Hungary: Can I have copies?

Daemon: Of course.

Everyone except Germany, Italy, and hostesses: CAMAERAS!

Daemon: What? We have to get yaoi somehow.

Daemon: Your turn Iggy *smirks*

Between: Lock Iggy and America in a Closet

Vamp: But the closet is in use *loud moans are heard*

Daemon: Well little Feli-chan is enjoying himself.

Lovi: Damn potato bastard, get away from my fratello!

Vamp: NEIN

Lovi: …. *glares at Vamp*

Daemon: Now we have second one *second closet appears and the two mentioned are pushed in. soon loud moans are heard from closet 2*

Between: Isn't Switzerland here?

Vamp: Not yet. Schwester could you please bring him here.

Daemon: Sure *opens portal*

Vash: *walks through portal* What is going on?

Vamp: Well you are now in Truth or Dare

Vash: What?

Vamp: Between go ahead and read your dare.

Between: Take away Switzerland's Guns.

Daemon: You heard her. Hand them over.

Vash: Fine *hands a surprisingly large number of guns*

Vamp: You can have them back at the end of the game. Now let's say goodbye to our guest.

Between: Bye for now. *walks out*

Vamp: Now it is Alfred's turn to pick

Alfred: *walks out of closet with Arthur* So it is the hero's turn.

Vamp: Yes now pick someone.

Alfred: Prussia truth or dare

Gilbert: Dare cause I'm awesome

Alfred: Seduce Vamp.

Vamp: WHAT? Nein!

Daemon: *smirk* Where is my camera?

Vamp: You wouldn't

Daemon: Watch me *runs off to get camera*

Vamp: Verdammt

Ludwig: *walking out with Feli* Why is Vamp freaking out?

Arthur: Prussia has to seduce her.

Vamp: NEIN! *hides behind Germany*

Ludwig: …

_Daemon runs back in with camera in hand_

Gilbert: *walks toward Vamp*

Ludwig: *goes to sit down*

Gilbert: *whispers* Hey want to spend some time with the awesome Prussia?

Vamp: Nein *shudders*

Gilbert: Come on, I know you'll enjoy it.

Vamp: *borrows Hungary's frying pan* I said NEIN *eyes turn red and hits Prussia*

Gilbert: Ow

Mathew: *glares at Prussia*

Vamp: *eyes return to normal* You deserved it. No one can seduce me, got it?

Daemon: No one? Not even Germany could?

Vamp: …. *blush*

Daemon + Francis: honhonhon

Vamp: *glares* Shut up

Daemon: Who is next?

Vamp: *growls* Prussia

Gilbert: France truth or dare

Francis: Dare

Gilbert: *smirks*

Daemon: Oh shit

Gilbert: Give an intimate back rub to your lover

Vamp: Oh shit, nein

Ludwig: Why are you objecting?

Vamp: That pervert will not lay a hand on my schwester, ever.

Daemon: *walks off with France*

Feli: ve, their gone

Vamp: WHAT? VERDAMMT! I guess we need to move on. *glares*

Daemon: *telepathically to Vamp* you pick one we're busy

Vamp: Fine, WHAT?

Everyone except Vamp: …

Vamp: Me and my sister can talk telepathically. She wants me to pick.

Everyone except Vamp: …

Vamp: Iggy truth or dare *smirks*

Arthur: *sighs* Dare

Vamp: Sing "Mother Knows Best" from Tangled. While dressed up as Mother Gothel. *hands him costume*

Arthur: Why me you bloody git?

Vamp: Cause I can *shoves into a changing room* By the way America, sing the Rapunzel lines

_Arthur walks out in the Mother Gothel costume blushing._

Arthur: This is humiliating.

Vamp: Sing already. *starts music*

Arthur: Fine *starts to sing*

_Mother Gothel:_

_You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...!_

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in this tower_

_Rapunzel:_

_I know but..._

_Mother Gothel:_

_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming_

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_

_Soon, but not yet_

_Rapunzel:_

_But -_

_Mother Gothel:_

_Shh!_

_Trust me, pet_

_Mother knows best_

_Mother knows best_

_Listen to your mother_

_It's a scary world out there_

_Mother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs_

_Poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes_

_The plague_

_Rapunzel:_

_No!_

_Mother Gothel:_

_Yes!_

_Rapunzel:_

_But -_

_Mother Gothel:_

_Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth, and_

_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

_Mother's right here_

_Mother will protect you_

_Darling, here's what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with mama_

_Mama knows best_

_Mother knows best_

_Take it from your mumsy_

_On your own, you won't survive_

_Sloppy, underdressed_

_Immature, clumsy_

_Please, they'll eat you up alive_

_Gullible, naive_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague_

_Plus, I believe_

_Gettin' kinda chubby_

_I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you_

_Mother understands_

_Mother's here to help you_

_All I have is one request_

_Rapunzel?_

_Rapunzel:_

_Yes?_

_Mother Gothel:_

_Don't ever ask to leave this tower again._

_Rapunzel:_

_Yes, Mother._

_Mother Gothel:_

_I love you very much, dear._

_Rapunzel:_

_I love you more._

_Mother Gothel:_

_I love you most._

_Don't forget it_

_You'll regret it_

*music ends*

Daemon: *walks in smiling happily with France* Can we end with some song dares?

Vamp: Sure, let's have Germany and Italy sing "I see the Light" from Tangled

Ludwig: *sighs* Fine

Feli: ve, sounds fun

*music starts*

Feli: _All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Germany: _All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Both: _And at last I see the light_

Germany: _And it's like the fog has lifted_

Both: _And at last I see the light_

Feli: _And it's like the sky is new_

Both: _And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

*music ends*

Vamp: That was great. Oh yeah Switzerland here are your guns.

Vash: Thank you *walks through portal*

Vamp: Well he is gone so now it is Austria singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid.

Roderich: You want me to sing what?

Daemon: Just sing you prick.

Roderich: … *music starts*

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange_

_But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a change_

_And I fortunately know a little secret_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_Dear lady, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, the lonely and depressed, pathetic!_

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_This one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them? Yes, indeed!_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to me crying_

_"Will you help us, pretty please?"_

_And I help them, yes, I do!_

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word_

_And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?_

_They're not all that impressed with conversations_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn on the lady who's withdrawn_

_And she who holds her tongue, gets her man_

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_Go ahead, make your choice_

_I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much, just your voice_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet_

_You've got the pay the toll_

_Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead, sign the scroll_

_Nick and Kevin, now I've got her, boys_

_The boss is on a roll!_

_You poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_This one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them? Yes, indeed!_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to me crying_

_"Will you help us, pretty please?"_

_And I help them, yes, I do!_

_Those poor unfortunate souls!_

*music ends*

Daemon: Wow the prick did well

Everyone except hostesses: …

Daemon: Next is Germany, Italy, and Bad Touch Trio "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan.

(Authors note:

Germany = Shang

Italy = Mulan

France = Chien-Po

Spain = Yao

Prussia = Ling

England = Mushu)

Ludwig: *music starts*

_Let's get down to business-to defeat the Huns._

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you _

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_

Francis: _I'm never gonna catch my breath_

Antonio: _Say good-bye to those who knew me_

Gilbert: _Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym_

Arthur: _This guy's got 'em scared to death_

Feli: _Hope he doesn't see right through me_

Francis: _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_

All: _To be a man_

Ludwig: _We must be swift as the coursing river_

All: _To be a man_

Ludwig: _With all the force of a great typhoon_

All: _To be a man_

Ludwig: _With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon _

_Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home, you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you?_

All: _To be a man_

Ludwig: _We must be swift as the coursing river_

All: _To be a man_

Ludwig: _With all the force of a great typhoon_

All: _To be a man_

Ludwig: _With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

All: _To be a man_

Ludwig: _We must be swift as the coursing river_

All: _To be a man_

Ludwig: _With all the force of a great typhoon_

All: _To be a man_

Ludwig: _With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

*music ends*

Daemon + Vamp: Wow, next is Romano with " I won't say I'm in Love" from Hercules.

Lovi: Why should I, bastards?

Vamp: If you don't you have to eat England's cooking.

Arthur: *gloom cloud*

(A/N BTT is the muses)

Lovi: Fine, bastards *music starts*

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

BTT: _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Lovi: _No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

BTT: _You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

Lovi: _It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

BTT: _You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Lovi: _Whoa, No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

BTT: _Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Lovi: _This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

BTT: _You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

Lovi: _You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

BTT: _Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Lovi: _Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

*music ends*

Vamp: Wow Romano you have a good sing voice.

Antonio: Si, he does

Lovi: Shut up tomato bastard.

Vamp: Now we have Spain singing "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid. Gilbert sings the background vocals. By the way sing it to France and Daemon *smirks*

Daemon: Using my love of Disney, against me?

Vamp: Yes

Gilbert: The awesome me will sing.

Antonio: Si *music starts*

_Percussion_

_Strings _

_Winds _

_Words _

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too _

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sing with me now _

Gilbert: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Gilbert: Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna miss the girl _

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl _

Gilbert: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Gilbert: Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

Gilbert: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl _

Gilbert: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_(Music play) _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Francis: *grabs Daemon and kisses her*

Daemon: *blushes*

Vamp: Well that turned out well *glares at France* Daemon, He better not hurt you.

Francis + Daemon: Won't happen.

Vamp: Fine, well I have got to go on an errand. See you all later. *walks out*

Daemon: Hey who wants to play poker?

A few nations: Sure

Well that round is over. All Disney songs were YoujiZero's idea. Hope you enjoyed. Wicked-midnight if we did not get your personality right than please let us know. Join us next time for The Lie Detector Game. send us your ideas for questions to use in the next game. you may ask the hostesses as well. We are currently taking guest appearances. If you wish to appear in a game than send us a description of what you want to look like and what name you wish to go by in a review. All guest appearances will be temporary for each chapter. This may change, I'm not entirely sure yet. Till next time Vampchick2010 and YoujiZero out.

Please remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As stated before I don't own Hetalia or any songs used. If I did there would be more yaoi. I used Google translate for all languages. If something is translated wrong please let me know. Well enough chit chat. On with the story. Enjoy and please review.

Double Teamed Demon Style

Chapter Three: Lie Detector Game

Vamp: *walking back in singing Happy Birthday by The Birthday Massacre*

_I think my friend said, "Stick it in the back of her head"_

_I think my friend said, "Two of them are sisters"_

_"I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy," I think I said_

_"I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in," I think he said_

_I think my friend said, "Don't forget the video"_

_I think my friend said, "Don't forget to smile"_

_"You're a murder tramp, murder tramp," I think he said_

_"You're a murder boy, birthday boy," I think I said_

All countries: …

Feli: ve, what a creepy song. *cries and clings to Germany*

Ludwig: *comforts Italy*

Daemon: Welcome back

Vamp: *stops singing and looks around* Why are the countries dressed in only boxers?

Daemon: Not all are in just boxers *pauses and smirks* Francis is completely nude.

Vamp: WHAT? PERVERT PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW!

Daemon: But we were playing strip poker.

Vamp: Mein gott, why would you play that with France? You know he is always going commando.

Daemon: I know. It was fun. Look even Germany played.

Vamp: *sees Germany sitting there embarrassed* I- I can see that *blush*

Francis: Honhonhon

Daemon: Well someone likes what they see.

Vamp: *blushes* I DO NOT!

Feli: ve, Vamp likes Doitsu?

Daemon: Oui

Feli: ve

Ludwig: ….. *blushes*

Vamp: I DO NOT! *blush deepens*

Daemon: Sure you don't sis. *cough*denial*cough*

Vamp: *blush* I need to go take care of my shopping.

Daemon: How much blood you get this time?

Vamp: Oh I managed to get about three months' worth.

Lovi: Where the hell can you buy blood, bitch?

Vamp: Oh I know people who work for several blood banks. Daemon, Arisu says hi and she is coming over later.

Daemon: What? Really?

Vamp: Yes, she seems excited about meeting the countries.

Daemon: of course. Arisu is kinda creepy and an immortal witch.

Vamp: Yeah, I think she is on her weapon craze again.

Daemon: Again? Great.

Vamp: Yeah, now we need to start the next game.

_Suddenly a chainsaw is heard._

Daemon: Shit, Arisu is here.

Everyone: ….

Vamp: Hi Arisu

Arisu: *walking in* hello there victims.

Daemon: Arisu cut it out. We are not killing them.

Vamp: You can kill France.

Arisu: Really? *evil grin*

Daemon: Not my boyfriend.

Vamp: Kay, now let's start the lie detector game. *hands out blank index cards*

Daemon: The rules are simple, come up with three statements about yourself. One must be a lie while the other two are true. When it is your turn read the three statements out loud and we will vote on which is the lie.

Vamp: Now let's start with Feli-chan.

Feli: ve, okay.

**I like pasta.**

**I love Doitsu.**

**I have kissed my fratello.**

Vamp: I think I know which one is the lie.

Daemon: I agree.

Vamp: Let's vote.

Everyone: The last one

Feli: ve, you are right.

Vamp: Damn that was too easy.

Feli: ve, only cause fratello won't let me.

Lovi: Why would I let my stupid brother kiss me?

Vamp: I think he meant the greeting not on the lips.

Feli: ve

Ludwig: …

Daemon: Your turn, mi amor

Francis: Oui

**I love Daemon.**

**I am an excellent cook.**

**I am not a pervert.**

Vamp: Well it's not obvious which one the lie is. *cough*too easy*cough*

Daemon: …

Arthur: Can we vote already.

Vamp + Daemon: Fine. I vote the last one.

Everyone except France: the last one

Francis: but I am not pervert *pouts* I am just spreading the love.

Arthur: No, that is you being a bloody pervert.

Daemon: Hey you bloody wanker, stop insulting my boyfriend.

Vamp: Enough fighting. Schwester your turn.

Daemon: *glaring at England* Fine

**I am an amazing cook.**

**I love to collect strange things.**

**I have a collection of weapons.**

Vamp: I think the last one is the lie.

Daemon: …

Francis: I vote the second one is the lie.

Arthur, Ludwig, Alfred, Mathew, Kiku, Roderich, Feli and Hungary: last one

Antonio, Lovi, Sadiq, and Gilbert: the second one

Heracles: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Daemon: I don't think he will be voting.

Vamp: Yeah, the lie was what schwester?

Daemon: The second statement was the lie.

Vamp: What? Shit!

Daemon: penalty time

Arthur, Ludwig, Alfred, Mathew, Kiku, Roderich, Feli, Vamp, and Hungary: ….

Daemon: All of you get to dress up as the thugs, Rapunzel, and Flynn from Tangled and sing "I hav've got a dream."

Arthur, Ludwig, Alfred, Mathew, Kiku, Roderich, Feli, Vamp, and Hungary: What?

Daemon: Just sing already.

Arthur, Ludwig, Alfred, Mathew, Kiku, Roderich, Feli, Vamp, and Hungary: Fine

Vamp: *music starts*

_I'm malicious, mean and scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest_

_But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook_

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

_Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart_

_Tickling the ivories till they gleam_

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley_

_Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream_

All:

_He's got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

Vamp:

_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem_

_Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

Roderich:

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_

_Plus something here that oozes_

_And let's not even mention my complexion_

_But despite my extra toes_

_And my goiter_

_And my nose_

_I really want to make a love connection_

_Can't you see me with a special little lady_

_Rowing in a rowboat down a stream_

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter_

_I'm a lover, not a fighter_

_Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream_

All:

_I've got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

Roderich:

_And I know one day romance will reign supreme_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_

_There's a child behind it dreaming_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

Mathew:

_Toll would like to quit and be a florist_

_Gunter does interior design_

_Urf is into mime_

_Attila's cupcakes are sublime_

_Bruiser knits_

_Killer sews_

_Ven does little puppet shows_

_And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns_

Ludwig:

_I have dreams like you, no really_

_Just much less touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny_

_On an island that I own_

_Tan and rested and alone_

_Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

All:

_I've got a dream_

_She's got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_She's got a dream_

Elizaveta:

_I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam_

_And with every passing hour_

_I'm so glad I left my tower_

_Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream_

All:

_She's got a dream_

_She's got a dream_

_They got a dream_

_We've got a dream_

_So our differences ain't really that extreme_

_We're one big team_

Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, and Feli:

_Call us brutal_

_Sick_

_Sadistic_

_And grotesquely optimistic_

_Cuz way down deep inside we've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream_

_Yeah!_

Vamp: I have an evil sister.

Daemon: You got it wrong so you had to face a penalty. Besides Feli was involved.

Vamp: *glares*

Daemon: your turn Vamp.

Vamp: ja

**I go crazy without blood.**

**When pissed off you better run.**

**My demon blood is strong.**

Daemon: third one

Everyone else: third one

Vamp: You went with Daemon's answer.

Everyone except Daemon: …..

Vamp: you were right damn it. Luddy your turn.

Ludwig: *sighs* ja

**I have a stick for a friend.**

**There is no "collection".**

**I have only one friend.**

Vamp: I know the lie.

Daemon: ….

Everyone: The second one

Ludwig: …..

Vamp: I guess that means we were right.

Ludwig: *blushes* ja

Vamp: Lovi- chan, your turn.

Lovi: It is Lovino, bitch! Why should I play this stupid game?

Vamp: Would you prefer a penalty instead?

Lovi: …

Vamp: So you will play?

Lovi: Fine, bitch

**I don't love Spain.**

**I hate the potato bastard.**

**I hate these games.**

Vamp: Should we even bother to vote?

Daemon: non, it is obviously the first one.

Everyone else: I agree

Lovi: Damn bastards

Antonio: You don't love me? *gloom cloud*

Lovi: *blushes* Ti amo, bastardo

Antonio: You do love me! *smiles happily*

Daemon: Greece, your turn

Heracles: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vamp: *stomach growls* Damn. I guess it is time for a break. Iggy can you make me some fish and chips?

Arthur: *looks hopeful* Really?

Vamp: *rolling eyes* yes really now make me some food. *eyes flash red*

Arthur: I'll be right back. *runs off happily*

_Arthur soon returns with fish and chips_

Vamp: *munching on food*

Daemon: *shudders*

Vamp: hmm, not bad Iggy

Daemon: Ugh, how can you eat that?

Vamp: What is your problem? It is edible.

Daemon: *shudders*

Vamp: *walks off to clean up*

Daemon: Oh Kiku~

Kiku: H-Hai

Daemon: I have something for you.

Kiku: Hai

Daemon: here drink this *hands drink*

Kiku: *hesitantly drinks* *cat ears and tail appear on him* ….

Vamp: *walking back in* Why does Kiku have a tail?

Kiku: Nani?

Daemon: Now Greece will stay awake for a while.

Vamp: How long does the potion last?

Daemon: Three hours

Vamp: *sighs* Sorry Kiku.

Daemon: *takes picture*

Vamp: Hey Kiku, did you bring what I asked for?

Kiku: Hai *hands a box to Vamp*

Vamp: Yay more yaoi!

Daemon: So that is how you get your yaoi?

Vamp: verdammt

Daemon: Kiku, why do provide her yaoi, but not me?

Vamp: I ordered it weeks ago.

Daemon: Really?

Kiku: H-Hai

Daemon: Okay. Time to wake up Greece.

Vamp: Hey say Turkey don't hurt the kitty.

Daemon: TURKEY, DON'T KICK KITTY!

Heracles: *wakes up* huh?

Kiku: *sits in Greece's lap*

Heracles: Kitty?

Vamp: Greece your turn

Heracles: What are we playing?

Kiku: I already prepared your card for you, Greece- san.

Vamp + Daemon: Awwww

Daemon: What to see Germany chibi?

Vamp: You have one for that?

Daemon: Hai

Vamp: Yes

Daemon: Luddy, drink this *hands cup*

Ludwig: What is it?

Vamp: German Beer

Ludwig: …

Vamp: It should be fine. My sister doesn't poison people.

Ludwig: Then I'll drink it *drinks potion*

Vamp: Greece time to read your card.

Ludwig: *turns chibi* What happened?

Gilbert: Keseseses, West you've been chibified.

Vamp: Huh? *sees chibi!Germany* SO CUTE *huggles chibi!Germany*

Daemon: *glances at France* I guess that proves our point.

Francis: Oui

Vamp: Huh? Greece read now.

Greece: ….

**I like cats.**

**I like Japan.**

**Turkey is my friend.**

Vamp: The lie is obviously the last one.

Sadiq: Damn right I am not his friend.

Feli: ve, Vamp could you please let Doitsu go?

Vamp: Oh, yeah *sets chibi!Germany down*

Ludwig: *turns back*

Vamp: Who is next?

Daemon: No one. They all left.

Vamp: Damn it. Next game I'll get them.

Daemon: Yes we will

Feli: So the game is over, ve?

Vamp: Yep for now.

Daemon: till next game. *evilly smirks*

Thank you wicked- midnight for your ideas. Join us next time for Word Building Drinking Game. Send us your ideas for types of drinks we can use to use in the next game. The drinks may be alcoholic or nonalcoholic.. We are currently taking guest appearances. Remember, if you wish to appear in a game than send us a description of what you want to look like and what name you wish to go by in a review. All guest appearances will be temporary for each chapter. This may change, I'm not entirely sure yet. Till next time Vampchick2010 and YoujiZero out.

Please remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As stated before I don't own Hetalia or any songs used. I also don't own show or music referenced in this chapter.

I use Google translate for all languages. If something is translated wrong please let me know. We are switching to human names for now. Other chapters may be by country name instead. It will differ from chapter to chapter.

I have Romania join for this chapter. I don't have a human name for him so I will use his country name instead. Well enough chit chat. On with the story. Enjoy and please review.

Double Teamed Demon Style

Chapter Four: Word Builder Drinking Game

Vamp and Daemon:

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth I am_

_Getting away with murder_

_It isn't possible_

_To never tell the truth_

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

Everyone except hostesses: …

Vamp: *eyes turn red* Well, well if it isn't the nations who ran out on our little game.

Daemon: Yes, now time for a little punishment round before the fun begins.

Everyone who left: *shudders*

Vamp: Now for punishment, all nations who left will be spending time with Daemon.

Daemon: In my state of the art torture room.

Everyone who left: … Please save us Vamp.

Vamp: Nein, you left during our little game. *smirks evilly* Have fun Daemon. Oh and don't kill them. We need them for the next game.

Daemon: I won't.

_One hour later Daemon returns with Gilbert, Mathew, Alfred, and Arthur._

Arthur: Why was Kiku and Antonio spared?

Vamp: Kiku helped Heracles and Antonio was taking a siesta.

Daemon: And no one should disturb his siesta.

Gilbert: That is unawesome.

Daemon: Want to go back to the torture room?

Gilbert: *shudders* Nein

Vamp: *eyes return to normal* The next game is *pauses and looks at a list* Word builder drinking game.

Ludwig: There is a list of games?

Vamp: Ja

Ludwig: …

Feli: ve, can I see it?

Vamp: Sorry Feli, only hostesses may see this list.

Feli: ve, okay *pouts a little*

Daemon: The rules are simple. Begin the game by saying a letter. The next player thinks of a word that begins with that letter (but will not say it aloud) and says the second letter in that word. The next player thinks of a word that begins with those two letters, and says the third letter. The person who finishes a word must take a drink. If you can't finish a word then you must drink.

Vamp: Sounds fun. We have a variety of drinks for each round. Oh yeah before I forget Romania will join us for this game. *opens a portal and Romania walks out*

Romania: Hello

Vamp: Yay! A fellow vampire

Everyone: …

Alfred: *shudders* D-Does he have to be h-here?

Daemon: Oh goody, Alfie is scared. *smirks evilly*

Alfred: The hero is never scared.

Vamp: And to answer your question yes he does have to be here. One of our precious reviewers wanted him here and let's bring that reviewer here. Introducing Myrna.

_A five foot tall girl with shoulder-length pink hair and violet-blue eyes enters. _

Myrna: Hello there.

Daemon: Welcome to the tort- I mean game.

Vamp: Glad to have you here. Love the name by the way.

Myrna: Thank you

Nations: *sweat drop*

Vamp: Now let's start. Myrna please start the game.

Myrna: With pleasure *smirk*

Nations: …

Myrna: The first letter is J.

Daemon: Can I go next? Please.

Vamp: Ja

Daemon: *thinks of word* Ji

Vamp: *looks at Daemon confused*

Daemon: Who wants to go next?

Francis: I'll go next

Vamp: Fine

Francis: Jin

Vamp: Hey that finishes a word.

Daemon: I'll go get the drink.

_Daemon quickly dashes to the kitchen and soon returns with a cup._

Francis: *drinks* Hm red wine

Vamp: *telepathically to Daemon* You didn't give him something worse?

Daemon: *telepathically to Vamp* Just watch

_All nations breathe a sigh of relief when nothing happens to Francis. Suddenly a change over comes Francis._

Francis: *chibified* What happened?

Daemon: Just chibified you *pauses* SO CUTE *huggles chibi!Francis and places him in her lap*

Francis: honhonhon

Vamp: *glares* Really schwester?

Daemon: What's wrong?

Vamp: *rolls eyes* Whatever, next round. Luddy your turn.

Ludwig: It is Ludwig.

Feli: But you let me call you that when we are alone. ve

Lovi: What are you doing with the damn potato bastard?

Feli: ve, We do the same things you and Antonio do.

Lovi: *blushes* How the hell-

Antonio: You know his room is next to ours.

Daemon: SPAMANO! Is Lovi the uke?

Antonio: Uke?

Daemon: *whispers in ear explanation*

Antonio: Si, my little tomato is so cute.

Lovi: Don't call me a tomato!

Vamp: Aww, Lovi-Chan doesn't want us to know something.

Daemon: That's too bad, Little Tomato Uke.

Lovi: *blushes* SHUT UP DEMON BITCH!

Daemon: Thanks for the compliment.

Vamp: *giggles*

Lovi: *glares*

_Suddenly a knock is heard at the door. Daemon runs off to answer the door._

Daemon: Hey Vamp, guess who is here.

Vamp: Is it our disturbing little sister?

Daemon: Oui, she has arrived. *smirks evilly*

Everyone except hostesses: ….

_A girl with long, white hair and lizard-like eyes, one blue and the other brown. _

Dragon: H-Hi there.

Vamp and Daemon: DRAGON! *glomps*

Dragon: KO

Ivan: Kolkolkol

Vamp: Oh shit, Ivan is here.

Daemon: Damn it! I am calling Belarus.

Ivan: Kolkolkol *runs away*

Dragon: KO

Vamp: Maybe we shouldn't have glomped her.

Daemon: *grabs chains from nowhere* Chain Time.

Everyone except Daemon: …..

Vamp: Um, I hope she doesn't wake up pissed off.

Daemon: I agree. *chains Dragon to a chair*

Dragon: *wakes up* Why the hell am I chained up? *eyes turn silver*

Vamp: Daemon did it.

Daemon: ….

_Dragon transforms into a small dragon and escapes the chains._

Dragon: Daemon, I will deal with you later.

Daemon: ….

Myrna: We are getting off track.

Vamp: You're right. Luddy start the next word.

Ludwig: *sighs* Ja, The letter is L

Feli: ve, okay. *pauses* ve, my head hurts. Doitsu make it stop.

Ludwig: Feliciano, just think of a letter.

Vamp: Luddy that is against the rules.

Ludwig: Oh

Daemon: *whispers* Lovi

Feli: ve, okay I got one. Thanks Daemon.

Daemon: *sharpens a knife*

Feli: ve, Doitsu I'm scared

Vamp: Enough schwester.

Daemon: *pouts*

Feli: ve, Lo

Vamp: Lou

Dragon: Lous

Lovi: Why should I, stupid bitches?

Daemon: Torture room

Lovi: …. I don't know, bitch

Vamp: Gotta drink now

Lovi: …. Fine, bitch *drinks Gender-bend Potion*

Antonio: Lovi, my little tomato is so cute.

Vamp: What a shock, Lovi makes a good girl

Lovi: Shut up bitch *turns back*

Daemon: Damn it! I haven't perfected it yet.

Lovi: Ha you fail demon bitch

Daemon: Shut up you cute little tomato

Lovi: SHUT UP EVIL DEMON BITCH

Vamp: ENOUGH

Dragon: SHUT UP! I WAS NAPPING!

Daemon: *curls up next to Francis and sleeps*

Vamp: *smirks* let's take a quick break *runs over to Feli* Hey Feli, what does this do?

Feli: ve?

Vamp: *pulls curl*

Feli: ve, P-P-please stop

Lovi: stop it perverted vampire bitch

Ludwig: No pulling on Feliciano's curl

Vamp: *runs with her vampire speed to Lovi and pulls curl*

Lovi: CHIGI

Antonio: No one touches my Lovi's curl

Vamp: hahaha, this is fun. *runs to Alfred and pulls on Nantucket*

Alfred: *blushes*

Vamp: *sees Ludwig and Antonio glaring* Oh shit

Ludwig and Antonio: *slowly advance toward Vamp*

Vamp: Come on, Luddy. It was to see what their reaction would be. You can't take down a vampire, anyway. *eyes turn red*

Ludwig and Antonio: *go back to their seats* don't do it again.

Daemon: *waking up* let's change the game a little.

Vamp: *smirks* Okay schwester

Nations: ….

Vamp: okay the new rules are the person starts by saying a word and the next player says a word that begins with the last letter of the previous word. No repeats. The person who can't think of a word must take a drink of whatever the previous player picks.

Nations: ….

Kiku: are you talking about the game of letters?

Vamp: Hai, it is similar to that game. The drinks are now penalties. *smirks*

Daemon: Dragon should go first.

Dragon: Motherfucker

Daemon: Raggy

Vamp: A Scooby Doo reference? Why?

Daemon: Cause I can

Alfred: That is one of my shows.

Vamp + Daemon: Shut up Alfie!

Alfred: ….

Francis: It is my turn, non?

Vamp: *sigh* Ja, pervert

Francis: Yell

Vamp: Next is our guest hostess.

Myrna: Lesbian

Romania: Necrophilia

Arthur: Angel

Alfred: Lion

Mathew: Nuthouse

Nations: Who is Mathew?

Vamp: not again.

Daemon: Mathew repeat what you said please.

Mathew: okay, Nuthouse

Gilbert: The awesome me knows an awesome word. Ecstasy.

Vamp: My turn *smirks* YAOI! Luddy your turn.

Ludwig: *sighs* Ja *pauses* Innocent

Vamp: Come on guys, it is M for a reason. You can be more vulgar.

Francis: honhonhon

Vamp: Except for Francis.

Arthur: Why the bloody hell are you encouraging vulgar language.

Dragon: Perverted much?

Vamp: Nein, I am bored with all the innocent words. We need more dirtier words and swears.

Daemon: You are out of your fucking mind.

Feli: ve, is it my turn?

Vamp: Ja

Feli: ve, what letter is it supposed to start with again?

Ludwig: T

Feli: Grazie Ludwig *pauses* Training

Vamp: Damn Luddy, what do you have drilled into his head?

Ludwig: He always slacks off during training.

Feli: That is because training is too hard.

Daemon: So what kind of "training" do you go through?

Ludwig: *blush* it is not like that

Gilbert: kesesesesese

Vamp, Daemon, and Ludwig: Shut up

Gilbert: You are just jealous of the awesome me

Vamp: *eyes turn red* Do you value your five meters? *holds up a katana*

Gilbert: ….

Vamp: *eyes turn back to normal* That is what I thought *puts katana away*

Daemon: Let's take a break. I am a little thirsty.

Vamp: I am too. Let's go get some drinks for everyone. And there will be nothing wrong with them.

Everyone except hostess: *sighs in relief*

_Vamp and Daemon enter the kitchen. A tray of drinks floats out of the kitchen followed by two odd colored cats. The first cat has red fur and red eyes. The second cat has black and red fur and emerald green eyes._

Feli: ve, kitties

Ludwig: I didn't know they owned cats.

Dragon: They don't.

Myrna: How did they get in then?

Vamp: *black and red cat* Easy we were already here.

Daemon: *red cat jumps into Francis's lap* Yes we were already here.

Vamp: *jumps into Ludwig's lap* This is form is so much fun.

Ludwig: *shocked* T-t-the cat just spoke.

Vamp: *turns back into back to normal* that happens to be my favorite demon ability. Thank god I have enough demon blood for this little ability. *turns into a chibi version of Ludwig*

Daemon: *in cat form* turn back into a cat

Vamp: Okay *turns back into a cat and curls up in Ludwig's lap* Let's continue the game now.

Kiku: Um, Vamp-chan, it is Heracles turn.

Vamp: *looks up* then wake him up. And Kiku drop the chan. You can just call me Vamp.

Kiku: Hai *meows in Heracles ear*

Heracles: zzzz… Kitty

Kiku: Your turn *whispers a word to Heracles*

Heracles: Greek

Vamp: Kiku~

Kiku: Hai

Vamp: *jumps off Ludwig's lap and turns back to normal* Now the first time helping Heracles was fine, but now I have to punish you. *walks into kitchen and grabs neko potion. Walks back out*

Kiku: ….

Vamp: Drink this and then go put this outfit on *hands a paper bag*

Kiku: Hai *drinks potion and grows cat ears and a tail*

Vamp: Now go get changed.

Kiku: Hai *changes into a Japanese schoolgirl outfit* This is improper *blushes*

Heracles: zzzzzzzzzzz

Vamp: How cute, Kiku. Now will you help Heracles again?

Kiku: No

Daemon: What a submissive kitty uke

Kiku: ….

Vamp: MOVING ON! The next letter is K. And Kiku you are wearing that outfit for the rest of the chapter and also it is your turn.

Kiku: Hai, Kurosaki

Vamp: Did I just hear a Bleach reference?

Daemon: KENPACHI ZARAKI

Vamp: IGHIGO KUROSAKI

Everyone except Vamp and Daemon: ….

Vamp and Daemon: What?

Ludwig: These hostesses are crazy.

Vamp: *eyes turn red* What was that Luddy?

Gilbert: Run now West

Ludwig: Was? *notices Vamp's eyes*

Vamp: Luddy, you don't know crazy

Daemon: You wouldn't want to kill your favorite now, would you?

Vamp: Huh? *realizes what Daemon said* Was? *eyes return to normal and blushes*

Francis: honhonhon

Daemon: *snickers*

Vamp: Shut up *blush darkens*

Myrna: Shouldn't we continue?

Vamp: oh yeah, sorry The next letter is I. Lovi your turn.

Lovi: I refuse to play this fucking game.

Daemon: *smile and runs off to the kitchen*

Vamp: Oh no

Daemon: *skipping* Lovi drink this *eyes turn lavender*

Vamp: Lovi you better do as she says

Lovi: Why would I, pale bitch?

Daemon: *pulls out a knife* Lovi ~ please drink *creepy Russia smile*

Lovi: *shaking* Fine, demon bitch

Daemon: *eyes returns to normal* yay!

Lovi: *drinks* What the hell is this?

Vamp: Smells like prune juice *looks disgusted*

Lovi: *runs to bathroom*

Daemon: 5 4 3 2 1

Lovi: *chibified* What the hell did you do to me?

Vamp: Sis? You added chibi potion to it?

Daemon: Hai *smiles happily*

Antonio: Lovi you look so cute

Lovi: Shut up tomato bastard. I am not cute!

Vamp and Daemon: Kawaii!

Lovi: Shut up demon bitches

Dragon: We need to move on.

Vamp: oh yes *picks up chibi Lovi* Antonio sit back down

Antonio: *sees Vamp walking towards him with a struggling Lovi* Si *quickly sits down*

Lovi: Put me down pale bitch!

Vamp: Nein *sets Lovi on Antonio's lap* Now sit there for the rest of the chapter.

Lovi: Stupid pale bitch *settles down on Antonio's lap glaring*

Vamp: Antonio it's your turn.

Antonio: Si, what was the letter?

Daemon and Dragon: I

Antonio: Indecent

Vamp: How did you come up with that one?

Antonio: Well Gilbert and Francis are always being arrested for it.

Daemon: What about you?

Antonio: *shrugging* once or twice

Dragon: Do you even know what that means?

Antonio: Should I?

Vamp, Daemon, and Dragon: ….

Ludwig: I don't many times I had to bail those three out for indecent exposure.

Vamp: Poor Luddy. You had to suffer seeing Francis's vital regions.

Ludwig: Ja *shudder*

Vamp: Well that ends this game.

Lovi: Finally, can we go home yet, pale bitch?

Vamp: *eyes turn red* Nein!

Everyone except Daemon, Dragon, and Vamp: ….

Daemon: *snickers*

Dragon: Till next game *smirks*

Thank you Myrna Maeve for your drink ideas. I loved the variety. Join us next time for The "New Name" Party Game. Send us your ideas for names we can use to use for the countries. You can give the hostesses names as well. The drinks are now punishment for this next game. So you can also give suggestions on drinks. Also any punishment suggestions for making a mistake in the game will be considered. Dragon is a permanent hostess now. We are currently taking guest appearances. Remember, if you wish to appear in a game than send us a description of what you want to look like and what name you wish to go by in a review. All guest appearances will be temporary for each chapter. This may change, I'm not entirely sure yet. Till next time Vampchick2010 and YoujiZero out.

Please remember to review.


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry but I am temporality discontinuing this fanfiction. I am sorry to all those who have been reading this fanfic and reviewing. My inspiration has run dry for it and I am trying to break my writer's block with a new truth or dare story.


End file.
